Haïr pour mieux s'aimer
by Audrey21041991
Summary: Sakura est une jeune femme qui vient de perdre son père. Pour subvenir à ses besoins et rembourser ses dettes, elle travaille comme secrétaire le jour et hôtesse dans un bar la nuit. Un soir, un client qui lui ordonne de quitter son travail tout en l'humiliant le plus possible, ce qui la pousse à lui jeter un verre d'eau en pleine figure. Quelles en seront les conséquences ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _ **Petit incident**_

 **Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le décès du patriarche de la famille Haruno et sa fille, Sakura, ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Elle s'acharnait au travail, la journée, en tant que secrétaire mais également la nuit, dans le bar où elle était employée comme hôtesse, un petit boulot assez embarrassant mais qui lui permettait de subvenir aux besoins de la famille. Sa maman étant malade, avait été mise en pré-retraite et ne percevait qu'un tout petit revenu, insuffisant pour elles deux.**

 **La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos et encore moins la nuit dernière durant laquelle la jeune femme s'était endormie en pleurant puis réveiller plusieurs fois pour quelconques raisons. Elle sortit de l'immeuble imposant de l'entreprise et appela un taxi d'un signe de main. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée à son second job. Elle soupira longuement avant de pousser la porte d'entrée et fit son chemin jusqu'aux loges après avoir salué le patron. Elle se changea ensuite pour enfiler un tailleur et tira ses cheveux en un chignon parfait pour enfin poser ses lunettes sur son nez.**

 **" Vivement que je rentre à la maison, je suis épuisée... J'espère que les clients ne seront pas trop agaçants ce soir... "**

 **Elle lâcha un nouveau soupir avant de se rendre en salle, avec un petit sourire. Elle se rendit derrière le comptoir et salua ses collègues aux alentours qui s'étaient agglutinées autour du patron. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'aller prendre les commandes. Arrivée à une certaine table, elle découvrit un homme qu'elle avait déjà pu croiser dans les couloirs de sa compagnie. Elle appréhendait un peu leur rencontre, peur qu'il la reconnaisse et la juge sur cet emploi assez spécial. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se posta devant lui alors qu'un deuxième homme, sûrement un ami à lui, s'assit à ses côtés.**

 **" Bonsoir Messieurs et bienvenue au Barry's Bar ! Désirez-vous commander quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle en s'efforçant d'avoir une expression la plus naturelle possible.**

 **\- Bonsoir Mlle Haruno. Nous prendrons deux bières s'il vous plait mais pourriez-vous nous tenir compagnie ensuite ? Demanda celui qu'elle semblait connaître.**

 **\- Oui bien... Pardon ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Questionna t-elle soudainement moins fatiguée.**

 **\- Je connais la plupart des employés de chaque entreprise mademoiselle. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Quittez votre travail."**

 **Etait-il en train de plaisanter ? Elle serra le poing de sa main libre, l'autre tenant le plateau vide où traînait son calepin et son stylo.**

 **" De... Quel droit me demandez-vous cela ? Est-ce vous qui allez me donner une bouchée de pain ? S'indigna t-elle.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de travailler dans cet établissement où ne traînent que des filles de joie..."**

 **S'en fut trop pour elle. Elle ramassa le verre qui était posé sur la table et le lui jeta en pleine figure.**

 **" Comment osez-vous parler de nous ainsi ? Vous ne connaissez rien, nous ne sommes là que pour divertir et non ouvrir nos cuisses à quiconque nous l'ordonnera pour de l'argent ou non, cria t-elle."**

 **Surpris, il la toisa un petit moment avant de fermer les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement agacé.**

 **" Mlle Haruno... Vous n'êtes pas très intelligente mais comme ça, vous mettez enfin un terme à ce job miteux, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.**

 **\- On voit bien que ça n'est pas vous qui trimez pour vous en sortir dans la vie ! Vous avez vos fesses bien enfoncées dans votre élégant fauteuil en cuir et tout le confort d'un homme fortuné, ce qui vous pousse à prendre les gens de haut. Vous êtes vraiment le type d'homme que je déteste, Monsieur Uchiha."**

 **Furieuse, elle quitta le salon, posant vulgairement son plateau sur le comptoir pour aller se rhabiller. Elle sentit les larmes de rage perler sur son visage.**

 **" Sale type, pensa t-elle, il claque des doigts et obtient ce qu'il veut alors que d'autres se cassent le cul pour gagner quelques pièces."**

 **Elle quitta en trombe le pub pour rentrer chez elle, à pieds tout en grommelant, encore et encore. Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça, elle en fit la promesse.**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fiction que je commence mais je compte bien reprendre les anciennes. Je manquais de motivation mais c'est revenu ! J'espère que ce prologue vous plait et que vous serez là pour le reste de l'aventure ! Et pour ceux qui connaissent, mon histoire est inspirée du manga Happy Marriage de Enjouji Maki, l'un de mes manga favori que je conseille vivement à tous les fans de shojô ! Sur ce, bonne journée & à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Proposition_

* _Italique_ = pensées du personnage.

** **Gras** = paroles du personnage.

Sakura était rentrée chez elle, furieuse. Comment cet inconnu pouvait se permettre de la juger, elle et ses actes ? Personne n'était en droit de le faire sans savoir les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à travailler dans cet endroit. Elle retira ses chaussures à talons, jeta vulgairement son manteau sur sa rampe d'escaliers et monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous l'eau chaude.

" _Sale type ! Sous prétexte que Monsieur est directeur d'entreprise, il se permet de prendre les petites gens de haut ! Je le hais !_ "

Elle prit son gant de toilette, mit un peu de gel douche dessus et se frotta énergiquement la peau, toujours énervée. Mais, quelques longues minutes plus tard, elle poussa un soupir las. Elle coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine, s'enroulant rapidement dans une serviette.

" _A cause de lui, je viens de perdre mon emploi... Et il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'interpose à propos de mon poste de secrétaire, s'il le fait, je suis fichue et nous serons mise à la porte, maman et moi._ "

Elle s'essuya, enfila sa nuisette couleur framboise et retira son chignon, laissant ses longs cheveux rose retomber sur ses épaules. Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir.

" _Hum... Il faut que je retrouve un second job parce que je n'aurais jamais de promotion au bureau, ces filles feraient n'importe quoi mais pas moi !_ "

Elle serra les poings, consciente que, parfois, certaines employées avaient été promues après avoir eu une relation intime avec le patron. Quant à elle, jamais elle n'avait pu l'envisager, elle se respectait trop pour se donner à un homme dont elle n'était pas amoureuse.

" **Regarde-toi, ma pauvre fille... Tu vas sur tes vingt-cinq ans et tu es toujours vierge. Pathétique pour une fille qui avait déjà planifié fiançaille, mariage et enfants...** "

Elle lâcha un dernier soupir avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla avec la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle sortit la main de dessous les couettes et décrocha.

" **Allo**? Dit-elle de sa voix endormie.

\- **Mlle Haruno ? Je vous informe que, dès votre arrivée, vous devrez vous rendre dans le bureau du directeur principal, s'il vous plait**.

\- **Karin ? Euh... Tu as des détails à ce propos ?** "

Mais l'interpellée avait déjà raccroché. La fleur s'agaça immédiatement et elle se leva rapidement en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles à l'encontre de la demoiselle qu'elle ne portait pas du tout dans son coeur. Elle passa rapidement en cuisine.

" _Celle-là, je vais finir par lui mettre mon poing dans la figure !_ "

Elle appuya sur le bouton de la cafetière avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Plus tard, de retour dans la cuisine, elle prit une tasse et y versa son café. Puis, elle ouvrit une petite armoire, en sortit le pain, la pâte à tartiner et sa bouteille de jus d'orange accompagnée d'un verre. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner et rangea un peu avant de partir.

Sur le chemin, elle pestait encore comme Karin, cette femme qui ne cessait de la faire tourner en bourrique, aussi bien au travail que lors des sorties mondaines, plus rares ces derniers temps.

Elle arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant l'immeuble. Elle paya le chauffeur de taxi et sortit de la voiture, sacoche en main. Une soudaine bouffée d'énergie s'empara d'elle et elle poussa la lourde porte d'entrée. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur en saluant poliment toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait sur son passage. Arrivée au troisième étage, lieu où se trouvait son bureau, elle croisa la rousse devant son bureau.

" **Tu devrais te rendre dans le bureau du patron sans attendre, ça m'a l'air urgent** , annonça t-elle avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

\- **J'y vais, je pose juste mon sac, merci de m'avoir prévenu, tu peux retourner à ton travail.**

\- **Ne me donne pas d'ordre, ici, tu es en-dessous de moi, tu m'as bien comprise ?** "

Sakura ne répondit pas, déposa ses affaires et tourna les talons, pour reprendre l'ascenseur, direction le quinzième et dernier étage. Elle appréhendait maintenant, en proie à de légers vertiges et nausées.

Devant la porte, on pouvait y lire " Monsieur Uchiha, directeur général " et elle serra les poings. Comment cet homme arrogant pouvait tenir ce poste ? Elle le savait, c'était uniquement parce que cette entreprise était familiale et que seule la descendance pouvait en prendre la direction.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et frappa quelques coups timides. Une voix se fit entendre et elle se permit d'entrer. Devant elle se tenaient deux hommes : le premier, un petit vieillard était debout, près du second qui était assis dans son fauteuil en cuir noir.

" **Mlle Haruno, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, proposa le vieillard avec un petit sourire.** "

Elle s'inclina pour le remercier et prit place sur une des chaises, également en cuir. Elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et attendit patiemment que l'un de ses vis à vis prenne la parole. Le plus jeune avait les yeux fermés mais elle pouvait le reconnaître, c'était lui qu'elle avait arrosé hier soir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle fut comme envoutée par ses prunelles ténébreuses.

" **Mlle Haruno, merci pour la boisson d'hier soir** , débuta t-il dans un rictus, **vous m'avez dit de ne plus repasser au club alors je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de vous convoquez dans mon bureau**.

\- **Vous ici ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?** Demanda t-elle dans un chuchotement.

\- **Eh bien, il va falloir vous renseignez un peu plus la prochaine fois, je suis le directeur de cette société. Je me présente, je suis Sasuke Uchiha et voici mon grand-père et le président de la Compagnie, Sanabi Uchiha.**

\- _Mince... J'ai... Envoyé mon verre à la figure de mon boss, la poisse..._ Pensa t-elle. **Vous... Vous allez me renvoyez, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Vous renvoyez ? Mais quelle idée, non ! A vrai dire, c'est mon grand-père qui, après mon explication, ait demandé à vous voir.**

\- **En effet,** commença le concerné... "

Avant que la conversation ne se poursuive, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui releva la tête.

" **Vous ressemblez énormément à votre grand-mère quand elle était jeune !** "

Puis, une discussion sérieuse eut lieu. Elle appris ainsi que celui-ci avait été un des domestiques que sa grand-mère avait, elle-même étant de descendance de la noblesse ancienne et qu'elle s'était occupée de lui durant la guerre qui fut une période très difficile.

" **Et c'est à elle que je dois le succès de notre entreprise. Si elle ne m'avait pas aidé, nous n'en serions pas ici. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai appris que vous étiez dans une situation précaire avec votre mère et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de rembourser ma dette envers votre grand-mère.**

 **\- Navrée Monsieur mais... Je ne comprends pas vraiment ?**

\- **Je vous offre la possibilité de régler vos dettes et ainsi, cela pourrait retourner la faveur à votre grand-mère mais... Il y a une condition à cela**. "

Elle se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être.

" **Je vous écoute, Monsieur Uchiha**.

\- **Il vous faudra épouser mon petit-fils ici présent** , annonça t-il enfin. "

Elle mit un peu de temps à se rendre compte de la situation et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le susnommé se leva et se positionna à ses côtés, posant même une main sur son épaule.

" **Pas d'inquiétude Monsieur le Président ou plutôt, papy, tu peux te retirer en toute tranquillité des affaires, elle et moi allons fonder une famille formidable !** Enchaina t-il sur un ton ironique.

\- **Bien, je te fais confiance mon petit et ainsi, Mlle Haruno entrera dans la famille Uchiha.** "

Hello ! Voici le deuxième chapitre qui est assez plat, je l'avoue mais les péripéties ne vont pas tarder à venir, rassurez-vous. En tout cas merci aux lecteurs, à ceux qui laissent des petites review ou encore qui me suivent ou simplement mon histoire ! Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt ;) .

lumati : Merci à toi ! Je crois que désormais, tu as ta réponse, il s'agit de Sasuke !

Ange : Oui, il l'a cherchée et il l'a trouvée je crois :P . Merci pour ta review !


End file.
